The present invention relates to a combination of dump containers which include a major dump container carried by a heavy truck, and at least a minor garbage collector located at a particular place for collecting garbage dumped by the public; the minor garbage collecting container is equipped with a number of flap covers controlled by foot-actuated devices and an automatic garbage discharge outlet for readily discharging or unloading the collected garbage therein into said major dump container having an opening unit for opening said discharge outlet of said minor garbage collector so that the garbage collecting task can be completed in a ready, fast, clean and hygienic manner. Moreover, an anti-dust cover is disposed on the top of said major dump container for preventing the dust or dirt from flying out thereof in a dumping process.
In most of the big modern cities all over the world, garbage has been collected by way of using a plurality of garbage collecting containers distributed at particular convenient places in the cities where the public can dump the garbage into there, and the containers are then picked up and discharged of the contents therein, by hoist means mounted on trucks, into major dump containers carried by the same trucks, then the trucks are driven to the dump lot where the garbages are dumped for processing by burning, covering or other methods.
In general, the distributedly located minor garbage collecting containers are constantly exposed to the sun and rain without covers, thus causing bad smell or oder easily, especially in hot days, as a result of the decomposition process of the garbage contianed therein; moreover, the unhygienic containers can attract mosquitoes and flies and insects of the like in summer days. However some of those collecting containers have been provided with covers to avoid some above-cited problems. Those types of covers are generally opened by hands and often left unclosed by people, therefore the function of these covers can not fully meet the original expectation; moreover, the covers are not easy to opeh for people holding with two hands the garbage bags. Another disadvantage associated with the conventional minor garbage colecting containers lies in that when these containers are lifted up to dump the garbage therein out, the attached covers have to be removed or opened first, thus causing the operational inconvenience to such extent that the discharging process can be slowed down.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved combinational dump containers which include a major dump container and at least a minor garbage collecting container which is structured in a close form and provided with a number of flap covers actuated by foot-operated devices mounted on both sides thereof, and at the V-shaped bottom of said minor container, a pair of automatically operated garbage discharge outlets are disposed, which is structured to operate in cooperation with the outlet-opening unit and the anti-dust covers, both disposed on the top of said major dump container so that the collection of garbage can be carried out in an easier, faster and cleaner way.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved combinational dump containers wherein said minor garbage collecting container is provided with foot-actuated flap covers which are all controlled by a foot actuated device including an elongate step rod, a drive axis, linking rods and supporting members, and the flap covers can be opened by simple actuation of the step rods disposed externally on both sides of the containers.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved combinational dump containers wherein the garbage discharge outlets disposed at the V-shaped bottom of said minor garbage collecting container, consists of a pair of covers on each side of the V-shaped bottom, one being fixed in place and the other being slidably opened with respect to the other; said fixed cover is made in a double-layer form so that the slidable cover can be received therein when pushed open; a push rod is disposed on each side of said slidable cover and slidably located in an elongated trough against a spring so that the cover can be pushed opened and instantly closed as a result of the help of said spring in operation.
One still further object of the pressent invention is to provide an improved combinational dump containers wherein a cover-opening unit, consisting of a pair of elongated troughs disposed on each side wall of the raised box-like intakes of said major dump container and shaped in a reverse V configuration so that the push rods mounted on both the sides of said slidable cover disposed on the bottom of said monor garbage-collecting container can slidably engage in said reverse V-shaped troughs so to push said slidable cover open for discharging the garbage therein into said major dump container carried by a movearound truck.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved combinational dump containers, wherein said raised box-like intakes are furnished with a number of splited and flexible rubber pieces which form an anti-dust cover at the opening of said intakes of said major dump container, said flexible pieces are made of rubber having high elasticity so that the same can resume from a bent position to a horizqntal position for closing the opening when said minor garbage collecting container is removed from the said intake.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming part hereof, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.